


We're in the Middle of a Thunderstorm, and You Wanna Stop and Feel the Rain?

by Minako1x2



Series: Tumblr Marvel Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Standing in the rain, steve and bucky are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako1x2/pseuds/Minako1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr writing prompt!  </p><p>"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" My choice--so of course I chose Steve and Bucky.</p><p>Besides...thunderstorm. Metal arm. It pretty much speaks for itself. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in the Middle of a Thunderstorm, and You Wanna Stop and Feel the Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are part of my attempt at training myself to write quickly, concisely, and without too much fuss.  
> In other words, I didn't edit much. Apologies for any weirdness. ^_^

They’d gone out for their morning run and ended up getting distracted by the sights and sounds of the city that had been their home so long ago, and now was again. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like living in the Tower, on the contrary, it had been nice to have his new friends (family) around and close. The support had been invaluable--especially after he found Bucky, and brought him home. There had been plenty of bad days--most days--and Steve didn’t think he’d ever be able to thank the others enough for just being there.

But now, good days outnumbered the bad, and Bucky remembered most things. He smiled more, laughed often, and didn’t hesitate to go a few rounds with Steve verbally. Bucky’s recovery was Steve’s number one priority, and he’d begun to want to venture out more and more; see the world, see their old home, explore this future world they both found themselves in. Quiet days were nice. Peaceful.

They could both use some peace.

So Steve had found an apartment back in Brooklyn, and now he and Bucky lived there the majority of the time. He missed the Tower sometimes, but there were days when he didn’t want to be Captain America, just Steve Rogers, and their little apartment, tucked away in a futuristic version of his memories, allowed for that.

Nowadays, Steve found himself loving life a lot more. Waking up happy, excited, eager to explore the world--with Bucky at his side.

They’d grabbed something to eat, choosing a spot where they could eat outside and not offend anyone with the evidence of their morning run that they’d yet to wash away, and were strolling back towards home at a leisurely pace when the clouds started rolling in, and the first rumble of thunder crackled overhead.

“Don’t remember a storm in the forecast,” Steve said, looking over the sky and frowning when he saw the black cloud creeping closer and closer, blotting out the sun. When they’d sat down to eat the sky had been blue. Amazing how quickly things could change.

“Don’t remember you checking the forecast before we left,” Bucky quipped, grinning like he used to in the 30s. He’d cut his hair a while back, but it was growing out and falling in his eyes, making him look rakish--Steve liked it. “Or are you implying that you are the master of the weather?”

“Smart ass. Guess we should head back.”

Bucky didn’t argue, but didn’t agree either. Just shrugged and followed when Steve started walking.

They were still a good few miles from home when the sky opened up, and the rain poured down, leaving them soaked in a matter of seconds. The thunder raged, close and sharply loud. They were passing through a local park when the first lightning cracked across the sky. Steve picked up the pace, figuring they should get home as quickly as possible--thinking, maybe, of how nice a hot shower would be, especially with company--when he realized that he couldn’t hear Bucky’s familiar steps beside him.

He stopped, wiping the rain from his eyes, and could just make out his best friend, standing at the edge of the park, head tipped back, unmoving. Steve jogged back, counting the seconds between the lightning and the thunder. Barely two.

“Buck?” He said, having to speak loudly over the storm. “You okay?”

“Sure, Stevie.” Bucky didn’t move, didn’t look at him, just stood there, still as a statue, letting the water run down his face, soak into his clothes.

Despite the verbal response, Steve still found himself reaching out, touching Bucky’s metal left arm gently, just to feel the now familiar vibrations of its workings. It unnerved him sometimes, how still Bucky could be now. “What are you doing?”

“Just--feeling the rain.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Another crack of thunder hit overhead, this time only a brief moment after the lightning had lit everything up.

Slowly, looking very much like a statue having life breathed into it, Bucky lowered his head, his hair dripping water into his eyes that he didn’t move to wipe away. “Yeah. Why?”

“You do remember you have a metal arm, right?”

Bucky smirked. “Afraid I’m gonna get hit by lightning, Captain?”

“Well . . .”

“I’m not afraid of the lightning, Steve. Pretty sure I’ve had worse.”

Steve felt his heart twist. He tried to cover it, to keep his face neutral, but Bucky saw.

Sighing, Bucky pushed his soaked hair back, out of his eyes, and shook off his stillness. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to go there.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Supposed to be leaving the past in the past.”

“Then come home with me,” Steve said, holding out his hand. “Come home, to our present, and our future, and let’s not find out if you’re actually a human lightning rod now.”

Bucky took the offered hand with his right, and let Steve pull him close. “We could be missing a great opportunity here. For science.”

“Science can suck my d--”

Bucky burst out laughing before he could finish. “Steven Grant Rogers, did you really just say that?”

“You didn’t let me finish, but I was going to, yes. Trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well, good job. All right, let’s head home, Cap. I think I’ve had enough rain, and I also think I’ll be cutting Science in line for that offer.”

Steve laughed and kissed him. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Damn straight.”

A few laughs and playful shoves later, they were on their way, and that hot shower Steve had been fantasizing about before seemed more and more a likelihood. Side by side, Steve reached out to take Bucky’s left hand in his, but Bucky kept it just out of reach. “Not sure you want that one,” he said/ “Lightning rod, and all.” He waggled his fingers.

Steve grabbed them, and held on tight. He pulled Bucky close once more, kissing the metal knuckles as they walked. “I’m not afraid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, come say hi on Tumblr!! ^_^  
> [minako1x2](http://www.minako1x2.tumblr.com)


End file.
